The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Advertisers are continuously seeking out ways to provide more targeted (less annoying) and timely advertising to consumers. With the increasing availability of internet service available at various retail establishments such as coffee shops, vehicle dealerships, book stores, etc., the opportunity presents itself to potentially collect and store a variety of advertising content that can be highly targeted to a given consumer. By “targeted” advertising content, it is meant advertising content that is especially well or tailored for the consumer to which it is directed. For example, a consumer over the age of 50 and driving a high end luxury vehicle (e.g., over $75,000) would typically draw interest from different advertisers than a consumer under the age of 25 and driving a subcompact vehicle costing less than $20,000. But up until the present time there has not been an effective way to target advertisements to specific consumers.